


High Octane Films

by KatieNuss



Series: For A Moment [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNuss/pseuds/KatieNuss
Summary: Dick, Jade, and Roy have a movie night.AU in which, after suffering torture and breaking at the hands of the Light, Dick runs away from his family and his team due to shame. Cheshire takes him under her wing and teaches him another way to live.





	

During this time he’s spent wandering around with Jade, Dick has seen Roy a handful of times, and each time he’s felt better and better about it. Roy definitely doesn’t approve of the kind of things Dick has been up to, but he doesn’t talk about it. He thinks that’s probably how he’s able to be with Jade without making himself crazy over her skewed moral values. He just doesn’t talk about it. Cheshire and Red Arrow might be enemies, but Jade and Roy sure aren’t.

This next time, when Roy comes to visit, they’re in the northwest region of the good old U.S. of A. Roy has carved out his own little corner of the world up in Seattle, and since they were nearby for reasons no one cares to bring up, he swings by their hotel room (notice how it’s not a _motel_ this time, Dick is pretty psyched about that).

Even though she knows who’s knocking, Jade looks through the peephole on the door anyway, just in case by some miniscule chance it _isn’t_ Roy. She’s cautious that way.

“Come on, Jay I know you guys’re in there.” He sounds impatient, and just because he dared to complain, Jade lets him stand there and knock a little longer. She smirks back at Dick who snickers. “Jade! Come on!”

After an eye roll of epic proportions on her part, she opens the door. “Well hello, Red.” She’s got that sultry tone in her voice like she always does when Roy comes around, and she leans on the door, a hip cocked out to the side. She kind of reminds him of Catwoman, when she’s like this. He wonders if she’d take that as a compliment.

“What took you so long, were you hiding a body?” It’s a distasteful joke at best, but Dick laughs anyway. After giving Jade a rough kiss hello, he smiles over at Dick and holds up the box in his hands. “I come with pizza and high-octane films.”

“Asterous,” he meets Roy halfway across the room at the small dining table set up, and starts looking through the stack of DVDs while Roy grabs what would appear to be his second slice of pizza. Jade closes and locks the door, sauntering over to take the piece Roy had bitten into for herself.

He sighs and glares, but doesn’t say anything, just grabs another.

“The Fast and The Furious…Transformers…Death Race…Speed? Ooh, that’s the one with the bus right? Cars, _Cars_?” Dick gives Roy a look that’s half disappointment and half confusion.

“What?” the Archer shrugs, looking way more innocent than he is. “Wally got it for me.” Well, that makes sense at least. The three of them used to get together for poorly written action flicks on a semi-regular basis, usually when Kaldur was unable to join them; he tended to prefer activities that required actual effort when they all hung out.

“Smokey and the Bandit…hm… _Bullit_? Now we’re talkin,” Dick waves the DVD in Roy’s face and he swats it out of the way so he can take a bite of his pizza. “ _The_ car chase.” He’s elated, even though that’s kind of ridiculous in the grand scheme of things, because he hasn’t watched this movie in a couple of years, and the last time he did it was with his two best friends. He supposes it’s all kind of coming full circle, that he’s still watching with his best friends, even if one of them is kind of new to him.

But, how weird and twisted is that? He only feels kind of weird moving Jade Nyugen, _Cheshire_ , of all people into his ‘best friends’ category; Not that it should be a surprise, it’s probably the natural progression of things, given the fact that he’d spent near every waking moment with her for months now. He’s definitely started to like her as a person. Her ability to treat everyone equally, her scary—and he does mean _scary—_ sense of humor. He even likes that taunting tone of voice that she’s perfected, though it definitely had to grow on him a little. It’s kind of cool, though, too because when they do something particularly difficult, and do it well, he can see that they’re fast becoming the kind of team others dream of being.

He hates to say it (kind of), but they work really well together.   _Really_ well. Like, almost as well as Batman and Robin. Cheshire and Renegade are a sight to see, he’s sure.

“What is it with you boys and watching things blow up? Don’t you get enough of that during the day to day?” Jade puts a hand on her hip, her other hand delicately holding her half eaten slice of pizza. She looks pretty, today. Not that she isn’t every day, but it’s nice to see her in civvies, especially when it doesn’t include that dirty trucker’s hat she’s always wearing. She has a fondness for crop tops like Artemis, though Jade’s are usually a lot shorter. Right now, she’s got on a pair of black leggings, and her hair is in a bun on top of her head. Dick definitely sees why Roy is so infatuated with her. Along with being, well, hot, she’s a force to be reckoned with. And Roy always liked a challenge.

“Those are different. If you get too close in real life they can hurt you.” Dick points at her with the Bullit case. “And anyway we watch these for the action in general, not just the part where they blow things up.” He says, as though it’s obvious.

She looks to Roy for a more convincing explanation, and Dick sighs, because he knows where this is going. He grabs a slice of pizza and plops down on his fancy hotel bed—seriously so much better than the _mo_ tel beds—and settles in for this week’s episode of ‘Roy and Jade: Fights of Little Consequence’.

They do this all the time; argue pointlessly about things that really make no difference in the long run. And if he had to pick a reason, he’d say it’s because they like the making up part of the fight. He suspects he’ll be blasting his head phones pretty loud tonight, because it’s likely there’ll be some heavy making out—they seriously make the loudest kissing sounds ever—or if he’s lucky? They’ll go take a long shower, which is considerably easier to ignore. Unless Roy gets really into it, because sometimes that happens.

He’s going to stop thinking about that now.

“Why do you have to be so difficult about everything? It’s just a damn movie.” Roy throws his hand up in exasperation and stomps over and swipes the DVD from Dick, and then puts it in the player.

“Oh, I’m difficult? Really Red you ought to think before you go displacing your own crap onto other people.” She gives him a rather irritated look, and so begins the argument.

Dick lies back onto his pillow and eats his pizza with even less grace than usual, dropping some cheese onto his chest and then scooping it up with his finger and eating it.

“You’re such a pain in my ass I don’t know why I bother with you sometimes.” Roy snaps, pointing right at Jade’s chest. She slaps his hand away and gets very, very close to his face with her own until their noses almost touch, and Dick kind of hopes they’ll just get it over with and make out so he can watch his movie, but no.

Another ten or so minutes go by before he decides that they’ve wasted enough of his precious down-time with their foreplay. “Hey! Guys can we watch the movie already? Please.” The ‘please’ is more of a statement than a request, and the bickering couple turns to him with equally agitated expressions before Jade smirks, reaches behind Roy and grabs the remote, before proceeding to slap him on the ass with the back of it.

“OW!” Dramatic as ever, Roy jumps damn near out of his skin and mutters curses to himself.

“ _Thank_ you.” Dick grins at the red head, who flips him the bird before shrugging out of his jacket and throwing himself down onto the end of Dick’s bed.

It winds up being a pretty good night all in all, and even though Roy eventually moves to the other bed where his and Jade’s whispered arguing eventually dissolves into some pretty aggressive kissing, he doesn’t really mind. He makes a point of interrupting them now and again when they seem a little _too_ into it by chucking little bits of balled up paper at them, and by the end of the movie he goes through about one piece of the paper from the little hotel notepad on his bedside table.

They make it through the first two Fast and the Furious movies before Jade gets up and wanders into the bathroom to start the shower, and Dick sighs and waits for Roy to follow her, and is surprised when he feels the older man plop down beside him. “Did she suck your lips off yet or what?”

Roy elbows him in the arm and he snickers. “Haha, funny. How you been kid?”

“Eh, been worse. We got some pretty nice digs this time around so who am I to complain?” he flashes a grin at Roy. “You still in that dingy little room you call an apartment?”

Roy hooks and arm around his neck and musses up his hair. “Yes, ya smartass.” He can hear the Archer suppressing his smile. “Wally doesn’t think it’s that bad either. We can’t all grow up in Wayne Manor.”

“Oh please, what’re you even saying? Ollie’s house is plenty huge to!”

“You’re forgetting the fundamental difference of Alfred. Dinah only can do so much, and frankly she’s not much better than he is.” Roy lets him go and shoves him a little. “You’re missed you know.”

Dick shrugs. “Yeah, I know, but…I think this is where I belong now,” and wow, he feels way less weird saying that out loud than he thought he would.

Roy is quiet for a minute, and seems to be absorbing the magnitude of that statement. “Well, you know I don’t _approve_ , but…” there’s a gruff sigh and Dick stares at the car chase on the television in front of him. “If this is what you have to do.”

“It is.”

“Well, alright then.” Dick’s relieved when nothing feels different, and he and Roy sit in that moment a little longer before there’s an explosion on screen and—

“Ohhhh shit!”

“Awesome!”

Jade’s probably rolling her eyes. ‘Boys and their explosions’ and all that.


End file.
